Unknown Desire
by That Lovely Smile
Summary: Hiatus.
1. Hot Chocolate

_Disclaimer: _I do NOT own Gakuen Alice/Alice Academy. So please, do not sue me D:

**Chapter One:** Hot Chocolate

* * *

_"To know exactly what you yearn for, you have to realize that what you think you desire; isn't really what you want."_

_- Bonjour Love, _**Unknown Desire**

_

* * *

_

Prologue

Walking outside into the bleak darkness of the night isn't quite the smartest thing to do in my neighborhood. Gangs hang out every where, waiting to jump the nearest bystander and steal anything at all. What a ghetto neighborhood.

It's different for me though. I have everything. Control over the gangs that somehow idolize my every movement. All the girls I want can be mine in a snap, even the ones I don't want swoon over me. Even some guys, gross. I had the ability to get into any college all over the world. My parents are rich asses that care about me all the time. Even my dad that's rarely home loves me. My little sister and brother however, treat me as their god. Perfect friends, perfect family.

Seems like a perfect life right? Well it is. And I'm god damn tired of it.

* * *

I walked down the stairs, as quietly as possible. Scared that my mother would suddenly wake up and interrupt me with hugs and kisses. Yuck. Doesn't she understand I'm already seventeen and about to go off to college? Guess not. I reached the living room and saw her fragile body on the sofa sound asleep.

"Natsume." I heard her whisper as if in a daze. She smiled and hugged her pillow.

I sighed, but in a good way. Don't get me wrong, I love my parents. I just didn't like the normality of it all. I approached the front door and put my hand on the silver handle, twisting it slowly and pulled myself outside into the snow. I put my coat on and my shoes and walked toward the park under the moonlight.

I looked at my surroundings, deep inside the forest I saw light. Red glistening light. "Gangs." I said under my breathe as a curse. I continued onto a certain tree. The sakura tree my family used to go to.

I just placed myself on the bottom of the tree and leaned against the trunk. I looked up to the moon. It was full and filled the night sky with light with help from the glistening stars. I thought about some things. Senseless things that will never happen. I just wanted things to be different. We've lived in the same place and same house ever since I was born up until now. When everything is perfect, it just kind of ruins the whole point of living. I was spoiled, spoiled so much that I became emotionless. Everyone else's emotions filled up for the lack of my emotions.

I just wanted something, one little thing to be different. For my parents to say 'no' to something I wanted. My siblings to bother me. A girl to deny me. My friends to backstab me. The things everyone does NOT want, is what I desire.

I sighed as a breeze passed by. I looked at my watch, it was nearly two 'o clock. I turned around back to the park. I walked my way on the sand.

Passing the slides, the teeter-tots, but stopped right in front of the swings.

In front of me, were the swings, swaying with the cold breeze. On one of the swings there was a girl. Her chocolate-colored eyes that are as big as the sun were staring right at me. Her scarf covered her mouth and ears. Her hands were holding onto the chains of the swing. Her feet barely reaching the floor. Her hazel hair put up in pigtails were swaying with the breeze too.

"What the hell are you looking at?" My ass-like attitude kicked in.

She jumped up off the swing and smiled with so much enthusiasm that it caught me by surprise. She was then about two feet away from me, still smiling. "My name is Mikan!" Her voice, sounded so childish. So excited. So different from everyone else's.

I didn't know what to reply to that. "You didn't answer my question." I said bluntly.

She twirled around, "I was looking at you, what else?" She stood still for a minute, analyzing me. "What's your name?"

"What's it to you?" This girl was beginning to creep me out.

"Well then, nice to meet you What'sittoyou!" I nearly fell over.

Weirdest girl I have ever met, "That's not my name. And what are you? A stalker?"

I had a lot of those, popping out of no where. But not usually around this time.

She crossed her arms, "Of course not. Would you like to be my friend?" She smiled.

What's with the sudden question...

I stared at her like she was some wacko. "What makes you think I want to be your friend?"

She thought about it for a second. "I'm not sure. I don't have much friends, and I guess I was just wondering." She sat back on the swing and the swing began to move. She swung back and forth, laughing.

I stared at her for a long time. "My name is Natsume." What the hell was wrong with me? I shouldn't be giving my name to random strangers. But I still did.

She was still swinging and smiling but turned her head to look at me, "Nice to meet you, Natsume."

With that, I walked away. I didn't turn back to look at her but I still heard the squeak of the swing knowing that she's still where I left her.

* * *

I opened the door. "Natsume? Is that you?" I heard my mother say as she rubbed her eyes to wake herself up.

"Hn." I replied.

"Did you just get home?" She ran to the kitchen and I heard her brewing up some hot chocolate.

I followed her in the kitchen, "Nope, just walked around outside for a bit."

"This late?" She said with caution, "You know how bad it is to be outside this late!" She pouted and handed me the hot chocolate.

I drank it all in one sip, "Yeah. But nothing bad will happen to me. You know those gangs can't hurt me."

She sat down beside me and twiddled with her thumbs. "I know that sweetie. But still, there are many things out there. And there's never a one hundred percent chance that you'll be safe."

I didn't reply anymore. I just walked up the stairs and heard her say a faint 'good night and sweet dreams' and walked into my room.

I took all my clothes off except for my boxers and got comfortable under the comforter. I looked at the clock and it was five 'o clock already. "Time to crash Hyuuga." I said to myself.

* * *

_I stood in front of the same swings I saw the girl on. "A dream?" I heard an echo of myself say. _

_"Yes." Another echo replied. A familiar voice actually._

_"Who are you?" I asked without having to say a word._

_I heard a faint, sweet giggle. Then, _**she **_popped out right in front of me. "Don't you remember me?" She smiled again. She put her small, pale hands on my wrists and pulled herself onto her tip-toes, with no warning whatsoever; her lips were placed on mine. _

_My only thoughts: what the hell?_

_

* * *

_

**Nyahahaha! :D**

I'm back FanFictionWorld! With countless ideas!  
I hope you enjoy them all! Especially this "I'mBackFanFic!" of mine. Hahaha.  
Please _rate&review_! It needs the most critiques as it can get!  
ANY reviews are accepted. LOL

I hope you enjoyed :D  
MUCH _MUCH **MUCH **more to come :] Bare with me for now please~ xD_

_- Bonjour Love _


	2. Rubik's Cube

_Disclaimer: I had a choice between owning Gakuen Alice or chocolate chip cookies, I went for the cookies._

**Chapter Two: **Rubik's Cube

* * *

_"To know exactly what you yearn for, you have to realize that what you think you desire; isn't really what you want."_

_- Bonjour Love, _**Unknown Desire**

**

* * *

**

"Onii-chan! Wake up!" My bed was shaking. Earth quake? "Onii-chan!" The yelling increased.

I opened my eyes and saw my little sister and little brother jumping on my bed, "What... the hell... do you two think your doing?" I spoke with the scariest and deepest voice I could do. The two of them laughed and ran outside of my room. "Freaks." I spoke under my breath.

I went into the bathroom and stood in the shower for a while. I remembered having a dream but I just couldn't quite remember what the dream was.

* * *

The day moved on. Today was the official day of summer vacation. What a boring summer. Ruka was with his family in some resort for a while and I don't really talk much to other people. I sat at home all day long simply reading mangas. The doorbell rang around 8PM and I yelled at someone to get it but it seemed like I was the only one home.

I left my room and opened the front door. Some girl with raven black hair and a poker-face like expression was on some flying duck contraption. She held out the newspaper.

"New paper boy?" I questioned.

Silence. "Girl." I took the paper and she flew off with her duck thing.

I went to the kitchen to get some coffee and opened the newspaper as I drank the black coffee. I was shocked at the what I read:

**Man Found Mysteriously Dead**

_A man around thirty years old was found hanging by his feet on a tree. Blood was found dripping from his neck to his head. His blood was all over the floor._

_His wound seems to have been made by a knife. No one knows what could've happened or who could've done the murder. Suspects are to be found but for now nothing is showing up. The murder was extremely clean._

_Just be aware of anyone suspicious and report back to the authorities immediately._

A picture of the man, hanging by his feet on the tree, was also on the paper. His place was covered in blood and you couldn't recognize whoever he was because of the facial scratches all over him. I guess it would've looked creepier if the paper was in color rather than the black and white print.

I finished my coffee and went back into my room an hour later. It was getting outrageously boring so I grabbed my shoes and coat and went outside. Where to? Anywhere my feet brought me.

My feet brought me to the park. A few blocks from here was where the murder occurred. I stood in front of the park for a while until the silence was broken.

"I thought you'd come." The same girl I met yesterday stood up from the swing.

I walked a bit closer to the swings and her. "How long have you been waiting here?"

She shrugged, "For a while, not that long though." She smiled and went back onto the swing, "There's another swing beside me. Why not join me."

"I think I'll pass. I haven't been on a swing for a long time." She got off the swing and ran toward me.

She put her hands on my wrists and looked up to me and smiled. _"My dream." _I thought.

She took me by surprise instead. She grabbed me and we ran back to the swings, "Then this is a perfect time to get back on them! The swings are my favorite part of playgrounds!" She said so gleefully.

I sat down on the swing beside her swing. We swung there together in silence. It wasn't bad though, wasn't bad at all. It was strange but actually, I liked the feeling.

After an hour, we got off the swings and I was content with that silent conversation we had. If that's what you'd call it. We sat down on a bench and stared at the stars and the moon.

"Your different." She said. I looked at her and I didn't know what she was talking about.

"Different from what?" I asked.

She swung her feet back and forth, "I'm not sure. I guess, from other people I've met." She smiled as she stared at her swaying feet.

I smiled at her statement. I put my hands in my pocket and felt something inside. A hard object. I pulled that object out and I found my rubik's cube that I gave up on a long time ago. Sure I was smart, but I guess the rubik's cube was just one of those things that I couldn't succeed on doing.

I tried it again there though.

I realized she was staring at me, "Natsume?" She said my name. I forgot she even knew it.

"Hn?" I continued on the cube matching the red side. Only one side was all I could do.

She looked at the cube, "What's that?"

"It's a rubik's cube little girl."

"Rubik's cube? What do you do?" She sat closer, analyzing the cube even more.

I looked at her, "You've never seen one before?" She shook her head. "You just have to try and get each face into one solid color. See?" I showed her the red one that I did. "Thing is, you have to get all the sides into one color."

She still stared at my hands twisting the cube around. "Oh!" She replied in understanding.

I stopped twirling the cube around. "Uhm. You want to try?"

She looked at me with huge puppy dog eyes. She nodded. I looked away from her eyes. I didn't notice they were a milk chocolate color. Maybe a little lighter. Innocent. That's the word. That's the word that described her. She's different, as well.

I handed her the cube. "Want to borrow it?" She stopped twisting it for a moment, "You can give it back to me tomorrow if you want."

She smiled with an extremely joyful expression, "Absolutely!" She jumped around on the bench twirling while jumping.

I smiled too in amusement, "Stop it, your going to hurt yourself," I joked around. She stuck her tongue out at me and continued on the cube.

After that, I made my way home. The family was home asleep in their beds when I got back. I looked at the clock and it was 4AM, the time I usually crashed. I have an insomnia problem I guess.

* * *

I woke up around 12PM to the closed curtains. It was strangely dark in my room, even at this time. I went into the bathroom and took my clothes off for a quick afternoon shower. I looked at myself in the mirror, talking to myself. _"You dreamt about her again didn't you Natsume?" _

I smirked, "Shut up." I told myself.

_"You know talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity."_ I told myself again.

"Hn." I entered the shower.

As I walked out, I looked at the mirror. Behind me; **she **was standing there.

* * *

**I want to...**

Keep my chapters short!  
If the chapters are short, it'll be mostly likely that I'll update sooner :)

Please Please Please! Review :D  
I'm review hungry when I write fics haha.

But more more more, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED TO THE FULLEST ^O^

Stay tuned, for the NEXT CHAPTER!

* * *

_- Bonjour Love_


	3. Ready

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah. Put a sock in it [:

**Chapter Three: Ready**

* * *

_"To know exactly what you yearn for, you have to realize that what you think you desire; isn't really what you want."_

_- Bonjour Love, _**Unknown Desire**

**

* * *

**

I turned around as quickly as possible away from her reflection. She wasn't there. _Calm down Natsume, it's just your imagination, _my mind instantly told me.

All day, she was all I could think about. That creepy ass girl I'd met that one night. Then I realized, she's just a stranger. But why was I fussing about her so much? This question bothered me all day.

I walked downstairs smelling the scent of a fully made breakfast downstairs. Everyone was at the dining table that morning. Dad, mom, Aoi, and Youchii. All sitting down and laughing animatedly as my father told them a story that happened at work.

"Finally, our Prince Natsume has arrived." My mother said as I slid into a chair.

Aoi smirked, "If Natsume is the prince, then I--" she said pointing to herself, "--am the princess!" She held up her fork as a scepter.

Youchii shrugged, "What am I?" He complied in a monotone voice.

"You?" Aoi pointed at him with her fork, "are the other prince of the castle!" She giggle.

I sighed as I drank my coffee. The rest of breakfast was filled with joy and laughter. I was very happy for my family, that they were so happy. I remembered back to a time when everything _wasn't _this happy:

_"Natsume! Wake up! Please!" My mother pleaded through her tears, blood staining her fragile hands as rain fell down hard on her. _

_I was awake. But I wouldn't move. I couldn't move. Lying on the ground staring at my side. There was a blur on my side. A black shadow that was outlined in red. It jumped toward my mother and I. As it's claws reached us, something shot at it. A silver bullet from behind my mother. Then, everything turned black._

**

* * *

**

My insomnia bothered me. By a lot. I was tired but I couldn't sleep so I went ahead and walked downstairs. Then I remembered the park and made my way there.

"Hey you," A sing-song voice came up from behind me just as I reached the swings.

I turned around and nodded. Her hands came up and in it was a small cube with a different solid color on each face.

I took it, "You did it." I said as I studied the cube.

"Nope," I looked at her, symbolizing to explain more, "My big brother did! He's fantastic at these things." She exclaimed as she made her way to the swings.

"Of course," I twisted the cube around.

She pouted and stopped swinging, "What is that suppose to mean?"

I smirked, "Nothing. It's just that; I was sure that a stupid and naive mind like yours wouldn't be able to do a Rubik's cube."

Her face fell; then she was pissed, "Nat-su-me," she said between breaths, "YOU ARE A CRAZY NUT-JOB THAT THINKS HE'S BETTER THAN EVERYONE ELSE! I'M NOT STUPID! YOUR JUST..." and she continued rambling about things that amused me.

In the end, she was huffing and puffing, my smirked grew, "Wipe that smirk off your face!" She yelled.

I stuck my tongue out at her and put my hands in my pockets, "Make me, ba-ka." I emphasized the last part.

Soon, she 'attacked' me with full force. Jumping on me and yelling 'I'M NOT THE STUPID ONE! YOU ARE!'

I couldn't help but smirk at her attempt at hurting me. With her frail hands on my neck. No force whatsoever.

Our little debate continued all night. With her shouting her best insults at me and with me just approaching them with better insults.

In the end though, I was laughing. Rolling on the floor laughing actually. She stood up laughing as well. Then she went on the swing and told me to go over to the one next to her. "Come on! Let's make a deal!"

I smirked at her as I walked over, "And what may this be dear little stupid girl?" She looked annoyed at this comment but she kept control and smirked at me.

She pointed at the other swing and gestured me to sit and I did, "Now," she held on the chains of the swing making it move back and forth slowly increasing in speed. "Were going to jump. And whoever makes the farthest jump, is NOT the stupid one."

I swung back and forth as well, increasing in speed too. "All right." The smirk I had on was practically plastered on my face. Smirk or smile. Whatever it was, it felt good.

"Ready?" She smiled at her competition. Me.

"Ready as can be." I replied trying to swing the fastest and highest I could.

"1 . . . 2 . . . 3!" She exclaimed as we both jumped off the swings laughing.

We landed on the exact same spot but rolled around with each other around the other. "Tie!" She said.

"No! I was farther!" I debated.

She pouted, "Noooo! Your just taller! Doesn't count!"

"Yes it does." I said with a flat expression on my face.

She stood up patting her self clean. She turned around and looked at me, "Again?"

I noticed the sun rising slowly from the horizon, "Again." I agreed.

* * *

**GOD DAMN SHORT CHAPTER D:**

Oh well (:  
Short chapters keep me motivated to continue on with the next!  
You know how they say "When you have lemons, make lemonade"?  
Well, I only have two lemons so just one cup of lemonade! Don't worry, I'll get more lemons :D

Hope you enjoyed!

Please please please REVIEW!  
They feed my stories! Almost as much as lemons o:

_- Bonjour Love_


	4. Tissue Paper

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah. Put a sock in it [:

**Chapter Four: Tissue Paper**

* * *

_"To know exactly what you yearn for, you have to realize that what you think you desire; isn't really what you want."_

_- Bonjour Love, _**Unknown Desire**

**

* * *

**

"Can I see your house?" Mikan said as we were taking our nightly stroll through the park. I stopped walking for a second.

I looked at her, "Why would you want to go to my house?"

She skipped back toward me, "Nothing really. Just curious on where a person like you might call home."

"No." I replied walking ahead of her, my ruby-colored eyes not bothering to look back at her. I didn't want her to see my house. I don't know why, I just don't want her anywhere near it.

She pouted, "Eh? Why not?"

I kept walking, "Because I said so."

The entire stroll was quiet as she just walked a few steps behind me, pouting. It was a nice quiet actually. I glanced back at her and she had a calm expression glancing at the trees. Then, she'd see me looking at her then pout again. I wonder if her pouting is just for show to make me feel guilty. What she didn't know was that I don't have a conscience.

I checked my watch and it was about three in the morning. "Time for me to leave ugly. See you tomorrow."

She looked up at the back of my head. Then threw a rock at me, "Don't call me ugly. And goodbye!" She said happily.

I was angry about her throwing a rock at my head but her just actually letting me go home without a "Five more minutes please!" was strangely out of character. I just stared at her as she looked at the sky and started humming quietly while walking slowly the other way. Strange.

I stood up off the ground and rubbed the spot of my head where the rock hit my head leaving a small bump. As I reached the town in between my house and the park, I saw that one of the stupid wannabe mafias were trading lighters to light their cigarettes trying to look cool when in reality they were just killing their lungs.

One of them walked up to me and patted my back as if we were great friends, Shin, "Yo! Natsume--" he said wobbly, drunk probably,"--what brings you to this part of the town? Don't you live in those snotty rich people's houses at Orange Ridge near the country club?" Shin and his "buddies" laughed.

I pushed his hand off my back since he left it there after patting me, "No. There's no place like that. Get your facts straight idiot." I put my hands in my pockets and sighed.

"Who the fuck are you calling stupid Hyuuga?" He shoved me.

"You." I replied expressionless keeping my eyes closed and toward the ground in disappointment.

Shin tried to shove me again but I moved aside quickly enough that he fell to the ground. I wasn't up for a fight and lucky for them that Shin pretty much passed out from all the alcohol on the floor.

I turned back to the other guys in the wannabe mafia and they stood in a circle with sleazy smiles on their faces. They were pushing something back and forth to each other in the circle. I didn't really want to bother with those crazy dunk bastards so I started walking but stopped after I heard their comments.

"Are you cold sweet cheeks? If you are, I can warm you up." One of them said.

"Aww, you look kind of scared. Don't worry, we don't bite. Just a little." Another one said.

I walked over there and saw the last person I expected. Mikan.

* * *

I was on the floor bruised up a bit but only because they had a beer bottle. I breathed in and out as I watched their retreating figures leaving Shin just lying on the floor. I stood up straight and walked over to Mikan who was hugging her legs behind a tree.

"Are you okay? And what the hell are you doing here?" The black sky was becoming grey now until bits of blue could be seen a bit. She shook her head. "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head again, "Natsume..." she whispered, "please, get me out of here." Her voice was barely audible. She became more pale then usual and kept her head buried in her knees. She looked up and opened her eyes. She was crying. "Please! Get me out of here."

I knelt down as she pulled me toward her. I was going to help her up until she passed out in my arms. I didn't know what to do but kept my poker-face expression as I ran her back to my house. As the sun rose slightly in the horizon, her body became almost see through. I stared at her; confused at what was happening. I ran faster.

* * *

The cars in the driveway weren't there anymore so probably Aoi and Youchii wen to school and my parents probably went to work. "Shit." I said as I shoved the door open. Mikan barely looked like she was still in my arms. It felt like I was holding tissue paper.

I ran to my room and placed her on my bed. I stared at her wondering what the hell was happening. Then, her color began returning. Her body became less transparent. Less translucent. Until it was opaque again. But when I touched her, her body was cold. She shuffled around in my bed but wouldn't wake up when I tried to shake her awake.

The temperature of her body was scaring me a bit. She pulled the blanket on her more and whispered my name.

I tried to fix the blanket on the other side of the bed until she grabbed my hand and wouldn't let go. Her eyes were still closed and she felt like ice. I tried to get away but her hold was strong. Very strong.

She hugged my hand then kissed my wrist. I stared at her amused at what she was doing in her sleep. I began to chuckle. The feeling was so strange to me since I don't remember laughing at all my entire life.

The laughing pleasure immediately stopped when I felt pins on my wrist. I pulled my wrist back and found two small punctures on it. I stared at Mikan who was waking up and rubbing her eyes. "Natsume? Where are we?"

I held my wrist still and just stared at her. Blood dripped from my wrist and hit the floor. Mikan stared at the drop of blood and my wrist. It took me a while to realize things and head back to reality. Just then, Mikan swallowed and shivered.

I held my wrist out to her and she bit it with fangs I never noticed her having.

* * *

**Ehhhh. I duun' like how short these chapters are D;  
But it's 10PM here &+ Mikki has school you guys. I ish sorry!  
I'll do my best to update sooner! If I don't though, I'm sorry! It's just been real hectic in school lately.  
**

Hope you enjoyed and please review c:

_~ Bonjour Love._


	5. Vampire Girl

**_Disclaimer: _I do NOT own Gakuen Alice/Alice Academy. So please, do not sue me D:**

**Chapter Five:** Vampire Girl

* * *

_"To know exactly what you yearn for, you have to realize that what you think you desire; isn't really what you want."_

_- Bonjour Love, _**Unknown Desire**

**

* * *

**

Seeing her pass out was one thing, but feeling her drink the blood out of my wrist was a whole other thing. I heard the mushy sound that it made as she sucked the blood. I was starting to feel weak but I didn't pull away. Something about her held me in place; maybe it was the fact that she seemed to get a normal temperature again and her rosy cheeks were once again rosy.

When I was just about to pull away not being able to let anymore blood escape my body, she stopped and fell asleep again. I stood up from my crouching position next to the bed but ended up falling back down, woosy.

I landed sitting on the bed. I tried to get up again but arms wrapped around my neck and pulled me down. Next thing I knew, I was in the bed beside Mikan, her arms not letting me get up. "Natsume," she whispered.

I felt my face warm up a little. I stopped struggling and just stared at her. I never would have noticed that she was a vampire. But even with that matter at hand, I didn't want to leave her. I felt connected to her somehow. I wiped off the drop of blood that hung from the corner of her mouth. She smiled, "Wake up idiot. Stop faking on me."

Her eyes remained closed. "But! I want to be with Natsume a little longer!" Her embrace tightened around me.

I pulled her arms off and tried to sit up, "No. You still have to explain to me what that whole scene a few minutes ago was about."

She froze and her eyes fluttered open showing crimson eyes just like mine. I stared quite shocked actually. I stood up and took a step back. She brought her hand up toward me, "No. Please, Natsume. Don't be scared." Her hand retreated as I didn't move. Liquid crystal emerged from her eyes. "Please, don't be scared. No please." She whined.

I stepped back toward her and struggled but managed to wrap my arms around her fragile body. She stopped crying and looked at me, her eyes changing back to her usual chocolate colored ones. She came closer and snuggled on my chest, pushing me onto the bed. She laid on me and I kept my arms wrapped around her as she weeped.

"I never wanted this kind of life Natsume. I just wanted to be normal. But because of my mom I'm this way. Natsume. Natsume, I want to be normal." I held her tighter as she fell asleep. I too, fell asleep.

We spent the entire afternoon sleeping.

**＊＊＊**

When we woke up, Mikan explained everything to me. "My mother was a vampire but she fell in love with my father who was human. Which makes me only half vampire which gives me the appearance of a regular girl. When I was little, my parents were killed by an organization that my father belonged to because he had broke the law. My father was a vampire hunter but still married my mother and had me.

The organization he belonged to, White Cross, hunted us down. They were killed but I ran away and found my way to a strange manor. I was adopted by the family living in that house and lived there ever since."

I stared at her intently the entire time she explained everything. For some reason, I could relate to what she was saying but I couldn't understand how.

The doorbell rang and I told Mikan to stay in my room as I went downstairs to open the door. "Buenos dias my son!" My mother exclaimed. Aoi and Youchii ran into the house playing with their new toys. My father was bringing the stuff out of the car. "We went grocery shopping." My mom explained as we all helped unloading the car.

When my parents entered the house, they paused and stared at nothing. Smelling the air. "She's here." My mom said to my dad. My dad nodded as they dropped the groceries and looked at me.

My mom stared at my and my dad kept smelling the air. They both ran upstairs. I ran too as fast as I could. Aoi and Youchii had no idea what was happening and to tell you the truth, I didn't either. They ran into their room first and then into their closest. A keypad was suddenly visible and a secret room opened from the floor. They went inside and I peeked inside; weapons were stacked everywhere. All silver and most daggers and stakes were used as bullets.

I ran back to my room, "Mikan! Run!" I tried to shove her out the window.

"What? What's wrong Natsume?" She was bewildered.

My mom came shoving through the door with a huge weapon aimed at us, "Natsume! Get away from that thing! It's not human!" She yelled.

Mikan was shocked and locked in place. I opened the window and threw her out. I looked at my mom who stared at me in disbelief. I jumped out the window and ran away as well. I grabbed Mikan's hand and ran as my parents' car was at our trail. Mikan ran rather quickly and I struggled to keep up but managed. We lost them at the northern woods but I didn't know what to do anymore.

Mikan was crying again mumbling something that sounded like, "How did they find me?" I sat up against a tree breathing rather quickly and hard.

"Oi. Stupid vampire girl. Where do we go now." I asked her worried about what my parents would think of me.

She paused and looked back at me, her eyes partially looking hollow, "Imai manor."

* * *

Say hello to short chapter again. Damn. I don't know why I can't make them long for this story! D;  
Hope you enjoyed, and please review :D Even if it's short; I'll try to update more often ^^ Review :D

~ _Bonjour Love ._


	6. Tango

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do NOT own Gakuen Alice/Alice Academy. So please, do not sue me D:**

**Chapter Six: Tango**

**

* * *

**

_"To know exactly what you yearn for, you have to realize that what you think you desire; isn't really what you want."_

_- Bonjour Love, _Unknown Desire

* * *

I stared at the double doors of the place called Imai Manor that I was expected to live in for a while. As it ascended open, I stared in disbelief and pointed, "It's--"

A gun was suddenly aimed at my head, "Shut up Hyuuga unless you want to die right this second."

Mikan pushed the gun's aim away from my head, "No. Hotaru, he's with me." Mikan said awkwardly.

"I don't care." She aimed the gun back at my head.

"Don't get to defensive Imai, I'm just here because I saved her." That instantaneously got Imai to put the gun down.

"Mikan..." she mumbled looking down slightly. "Is this true? A Hyuuga helped you?" Mikan nodded a little baffled at her question. "Ugh," she grunted and pulled me inside with surprising strength, pinning me down to the ground with her weight keeping me down and the gun aimed at me again. I struggled as she yelled, I've never seen her like that.

"I don't fucking care if you helped her or not! If you dare just even attempt to kill her Hyuuga, I will hunt you down, kill you, bring you back to life, and kill you again!" She threatened. Now; it was my turn to stare in disbelief.

I pushed her off of me and stood up and gathered myself, "You honestly think I'd abandoned my family and get them to I don't know, hate the likes of me to help this stupid girl if I were going to kill her?" I proclaimed. She turned her head to the side, "Well do you?!"

She looked down, "Mikan, you and Hyuuga are sharing your room." She instantly disappeared as the floor descended, taking her with it.

"Oi, baka are you okay?" I stared at her after a while. She looked frozen solid.

"Da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da." She said repeatedly.

I shook her, "Oi! Get a hold of yourself. It was just a little fight."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She yelled, "I can't believe I have to share a room with you!" She sat down on the floor and started crawling around like a worm.

"What the hell? That's what your friggin' mad about when that girl just threatened to kill me?" I plopped down on the sofa.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, "I had never shared a room with a man and my grandpa had said that I never EVER EVER should." She sobbed while crawling.

Man, eh? "Just shut up polka-dots." I smirked.

She paused and turned her head around toward her waist in slow motion; realizing her slightly flipped skirt that revealed her panties. Her face as red as a tomato, I heard an extremely loud ear-pitching yell, and the rest was a blur.

ハい？　お、いえ？

When I woke up I found myself in a room that had pink walls. I was on a soft bed and it was night time. Next to me I felt something warm that was breathing on my neck. I turned around and found Mikan. "Mikan." I whispered, my voice slightly cracking. I stared at her and wondered.

How is someone like her a vampire? A little girl small enough to look like my sister. She looked so innocent, and she was. I pushed a stray hair away from her face causing her to shift her position a little; closer to me actually.

Her tiny nose, her perfectly shaped almond eyes, her long brown hair. It was all the characteristics of a natural human being. "The looks of your father but the abilities of your mother." I whispered quietly. I sat up a little to kiss her forehead.

I stopped halfway disbelieving what I was doing. About to kiss this stupid little girl that had bad taste in underwear when I had never really had a real relationship since I never bothered to get one. It just wasn't something I was interested in. I mean, why make a relationship when you don't have any feelings for anyone in particular.

I stared at her closer noticing a small mole on her upper cheek bone and the way her eyebrows her creased together in perfect symmetry. Her breathing was even and her lips...

Her lips were a perfect shade of pink, slightly shiny with the moonlight illuminating from the window, had a certain appeal. The way they were shaped, the softness that they portray. Something about them just . . .

I pulled back after catching my lips on hers. "They were soft." I said to myself feeling the strange heated blood emerge toward my face. "One more time."

I placed myself on top of her, finding comfort that way. I dropped my head down and met her lips with mine. Once I started, I couldn't pull back. I closed my eyes and opened them again only to find her staring at me with a confused expression. I pulled back right away. "I'm sorry." I uttered as I sat on the side of the bed just staring at the window, avoiding her gaze.

I peeked at her from the side; she was sitting up too, touching her lips then looking back at me. I felt the heat return as she pulled on my back to make me face her. I attempted to hold in the temptation but instead had my lips crash onto hers.

She lied back on the bed and I remained on top of her, cupping her face in my hands. Savoring her sweet lips was better than the best dessert I've ever had. I've kissed other girls before but her kiss was different.

From the way her tongue moved rhythmically with mine felt like they were doing tango. Her lips never left mine and mine never left hers. I caressed her body; so fragile, small, and soft. She was perfectly curvy even if she was small. She hugged me, pulling me closer to her lips if that was even possible.

The night felt endless with our kisses and nothing else. It felt... different. And I like it. It was something new, like an adventure. Like something I've always wanted.

Our tongues tangoed again and again and again; until I relished blood, too.

**End Chapter**

**

* * *

**

Hi, hi short chapter. xD  
Oh well, I'm getting used to it for this story. At least I'm updating regularly~  
Hope you enjoyed! There is much more to come (:

**Please review ^^ It helps a lot actually x)**

**_- Bonjour Love, Mikki-chan._ **


End file.
